(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a vehicular brake system, and to a technique of reducing an operating noise of an electromechanical brake device of a vehicle having a hydraulic brake device and the electromechanical brake device mounted therein when the vehicle runs slowly at a reduced speed or is halted.
(Description of Related Art)
To date, as a vehicular brake system that applies a braking force to wheels to brake the vehicle, a device in which both an oil pressure brake and an electromechanical brake are used, has been known (Patent Documents 1 and 2). A control method for reducing power consumption of an electromechanical brake has been suggested (Patent Documents 3 and 4). A caliper of the above electromechanical brake typically has an electromechanical actuator that includes a motor, a speed reducer or reduction gear, and a linear motion mechanism.